A Special Day
by ulysses.sintor
Summary: This was done for the NedCan secret tulip exchange tumblr. The prompt was Netherlands & Canada wedding.


A Special Day

Matthew groaned as he woke up head pounding, he was going to kill who ever had the bright idea to do his bachelor party the day right before his wedding, he couldn't quite remember but that would be something Alfred, Gilbert or even Mathias would do come to think of it. Might have been the three of them together and Matthew hated to disappoint so he more than likely agreed. If his head wasn't already spinning and that he felt like being ran over by a Zamboni he would be berating himself right now.

"My wedding!" As it hit him, in a panic he jumped out of his bed and he looked about the room to locate his clothing hoping he wasn't going to be late, can you imagine being late for your own wedding. It took him a few more second to realize that he wasn't even in his room let alone in his house, last he checked his house didn't move back and forth. Matthew was a bit concerned not knowing where he was and his tuxedo was nowhere in sight, taking a chance he walked to the door clad in his maple leaf boxer, when he opened the door he came face to face with his smiling father wearing his military uniform holding a bag and a large box under his left arm.

"Mathieu finally awake I see, I was afraid that I put too many sleeping pills in your drink last night and that you would sleep through your wedding" Francis smiled.

"Papa! What's going on! Better yet where am I and why are you wearing your uniform? Shouldn't you get ready for my wedding" Matthew paled a bit seeing what his papa was wearing and that Francis admitted he was responsible for his current predicament his face turned red, he wanted to explode and rant at his father for putting him under like this but well the Canadian cared too much about Francis to actually go through with his planned outburst.

"Calme toi mon chou, to answer your first question ton pere, ton frère et moi, decided to spice up your wedding ceremony a little, we also had help from other nations as well" The Frenchman replied as he entered the room and put what he was holding on the bed.

"As to why I am wearing this, everyone is wearing uniforms. We kind of wanted to make it into formal ceremony without some of the hassles that comes with it. As to where we are well right now we are in the middle of the Atlantic in international waters on a 18th century ship named the Unicorn." On that Francis snickered at his own private joke.

"Papa what is going on?" Matthew was starting to get annoyed by his father.

"Don't worry Mathieu all will be clear soon enough." Francis opened the bag and pulled out a dress; a white wedding dress; Matthew became a bit wary of his father and wished that being invisible was the best solution to save his manhood. But lady luck is fickle it today he had no such luck when Francis turned to Matthew with a strange gleam in his eyes as he held the white dress for his son to see.

"I had this dress made for ton pere on our wedding day; since you two are about the same size I thought that well maybe you could wear it for Papa? You know for tradition and all."

"Bien sur que non! You are lying I was there at your wedding remember and dad wore a tuxedo not a dress." The Canadian huffed wondering if Francis was serious about him wearing the dress not being keen on the idea on the account that Alfred would never let him live it down and neither would Mathias or even Gilbert. As much as he loved Francis there was a limit on pleasing your father's eccentric behavior no matter the amount of love a son have for his father.

"Ah c'est domage, but just to let you know he did wear it on the honeymoon" Francis winked with that perverted smile of his when he usually thought of, or remembered doing something to Arthur that no child should ever think about their parents doing.

"I get the picture please stop making that face papa you are starting to scaring me!" Francis tried not to look too disappointed and Matthew saw that he was holding another suit in hand for him to see, the Canadian gasped in recognition of his own WWII officer military uniform.

"Your father also thought that you would like this one better, frankly I would have preferred your Mountie uniform but Arthur insisted on this one claiming something about memories attached to it and how it would be fitting."

Matthew was grateful that Arthur would at least remember that during the liberation of Netherlands it was the first time Canada had ever spoken to the Dutch, sure Netherlands had been somewhat present during the time he and America were just colonies but they never really interacted with each other. It took a war of global proportion, the actions of both their own citizens to initially forge the bonds of friendship. Years passed and with their constant cooperation on many issues the friendship evolved into something more durable into each other's heart. As Canada Matthew often had to struggle being seen for who he was and not just a carbon copy of the United States of America, it was bad enough that each time he accomplished something or made a leap forward his brother often got the credit, even their father's often credited Alfred but Matthew knew better than to really blame Arthur for it. His feeling for Lars grew over time when you take into account that Netherland is one of the few that knows Matthew for being Matthew and not his twin. He will always remember when he tried to propose the love of his life but as it turned out Lars was also trying to propose to him on the same day, the whole event was a bit embarrassing especially after France became involved but if one step back it was rather funny.

"He's right papa, I like this one much better." Matthew smiled at his father.

"Bon, je vais te laissez t'habiler, rejoint moi quand tu seras pret." Francis said leaving Matthew to dress himself. In just a few minutes he will be walking down the aisle and say I do. His hand started to crisp on the jacket he was holding as his heart beat accelerated he was afraid and happy at the same time, he was going to get married today it was a strange feeling but not unwelcomed.

When he was done he pulled on the sleeve of his coat to make sure everything was in place and walked out of the cabin. Francis was waiting for him outside as well as his father who was also wearing his military uniform. Arthur being Arthur walked around Matthew inspecting the uniform, like he often did when Canada was a British colony and now as a member of his commonwealth he had to make sure that everything was perfect one had an image to uphold after all.

"Well dad do I pass muster?"

"Yes my boy everything is perfect." Arthur replied.

"So what do I need to expect?"

"Nothing much mon chou, it's your special day and we didn't want to ruin it for you. We didn't go overboard which would have happened if we had followed Alfred's ideas, just follow the red carpet and you'll see." Francis answered before Arthur could put another word in.

Matthew nodded at both of his father walked outside to the deck where the carpet was. On both sides of the carpets his friends; all wearing their military uniforms stood in attention. As he started to walk toward the bow of the ship music was heard but it wasn't the usual wedding entrance song, no it was a song by NSYNC called "(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time on You". Matthew was already blushing for a nation that didn't get much attention this was rather different as he walked between the row of his friends, they saluted him as he passed and by the time he had reached the bow of the ship where Lars stood waiting for him with Mathias and Belle, Matthew was as crimson as his maple leaf flag of course that didn't help because on the side Alfred accompanied by Katshuya was snickering at his brother's discomfort.

"Hey bro I hope you liked the little surprise! It's not as good as my idea but it is still an awesome way to have a wedding don't you think?"

The Canadian glared at the American without any real ill will and nodded to his brother.

"Yes thank you Al you're the best!"

"Of course I'm the Hero after all!" Alfred replied but that was on deaf ears as Matthew had only eyes for Lars, his other half was holding a red tulip that matched the one that was in his breast pocket.

"For you!" Lars's face was red just like Matthew's; both were not used to show their affections toward each other in public. The Canadian took the flower murmured his thanks before linking his hand with his other half. It led to a rather awkward start of the ceremony and that was interrupted by the rather foul mouth of one of the masters of ceremony.

"If you two bastards would stop ogling each other's we could get this show on the road, we don't want to be at it all day."

"Romano!" Antonio shouted from the wheel of the ship.

"Fratello! Be nice it's their special day!" Italy begged his brother.

"Oh fine, let's just start! We are gathered here to celebrate and make official the union between Matthew Williams and Lars De Kaiser; they are going through this union not as countries but as individuals that found love as some of us seldom have." Romano stopped talking and stepped back as Italy stopped forward.

"Now for something special instead of the usual vows, I believe you two wrote your own. Mathias; the ring please." Italy asked, the Dane nodded and gave the ring he was holding to his best friend patting him on the back in encouragement.

"Matthew, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughness adversary, your comrade in adventure, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love you!" Lars put the ring on Matthew's finger to show his commitment to the vow.

"Now your turn Alfred, give Matthew the ring." Grinning like an idiot Alfred stepped forward and hugged his brother before giving the ring to him.

"Lars, from the first time we met, I knew you were someone special. The time we've spent together, has been the best time of my life, and I'm excited to see what the future hold for us. You are the man I want to spend my life loving. I love you." As he said the vows his voice slowly lost its volume as he grew quieter. By the time he had put the ring on Lars's finger all people could hear was squeaking noises.

"Good now for the fun part! Matthew, Lars please holds hands and shows us the rings." Italy then turned to his brother and both of them covered Matthew's and Lars's hands.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch. By the powers invested to us we now declare you soul mates by the sacred bond of love." Both North and South Italy declared giving their blessing to the new married couple.

"You know this is the part where you seal the deal with a kiss!" Gilbert was heard and the sentiment was echoed by the entire nations assembled. Matthew and Lars turned to each other still holding hand shared a kiss in front of a cheering crowd. The day was still young and the party only just started the new couple of course realized that there would be no honey moon tonight, seeing that the walls of the ships were rather thin and that they will likely have to fight Arthur and Antonio for the Captain's cabin was the only place on the ship with an actual bed.


End file.
